The Hybrid's Wife
by Savageaf
Summary: Isabella's absence has been noticed by her family... now that she's here, their family has once again found the happiness they waited for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or TVD series! The characters go to their rightful owners!**

_**Leave a Review if you like it!**_

Elena and her friends were surprised and frightened when they saw the youngest Mikaelson sat at a seat in the Mystic Grill. He, however, only gave them a smirk before he continued to sip his drink as he looked at the menu. Elena took a seat where they could keep an eye on him. Stefan joined her side and Damon sat across from her with Caroline and Jeremy on his sides. Matt sat down besides Caroline, and Tyler and Bonnie pulled up two chairs.  
"Why is he here? I thought Klaus would try to keep him under wraps?" Elena asked. The others shrugged not knowing the answers, but they didn't need to wait much. They watched as a girl entered the Grill. She was new, Elena had never seen or even heard of her before. The girl looked around before she spotted Kol. She made her way over to him with a small smile.  
"Didn't expect him to take the dagger out," The girl greeted Kol with a small kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I missed you, brother." The Scooby-Doo group watched, shocked to know there was another sibling.  
"And I you, sister. As for Nik, you know he gives into your wishes more often then not." This caused the girl to giggle.  
"I do have the acquired skills of persuasion, but even he knows he would never hurt me." The girl grinned.  
"How was your latest trip?" Kol asked.  
"I had a run in with a few cold ones. Made one of them fall in love with me, before he decided he was to dangerous for me." This caused Kol to chuckle. "My reaction exactly." They sat there in silence for a few minutes, only breaking it to order another drink for her and fries for the both of them.  
"How are the others? Nik wouldn't tell me. Said he wanted me to be here." She shrugged.  
"We found the doppelgänger." Kol smirked at her reaction. "Look to your left." Elena immediately tried to hide but it was too late. The girl turned towards her with a calculating gaze. She looked her up and down before she turned towards Kol.  
"I believe Katerina had a better sense of style."  
"I believe Becca shares your sentiment."  
"Of course she does, where is she anyway?"  
"They're all at home, they do not know of your arrival as of yet." His devilish grin scared the Mystic Falls group.  
"I thought we talked about this Kol," the girl rolled her eyes. "Let's go I want to see my husband before he decided to dagger you for not telling him."  
"And you say I have no self-control, tell him that next time he daggers me." Kol whined as he got up. He tossed a hundred dollar bill onto the table before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he guided her out the Grill. The group that hadn't taken their eyes off the two watched them go before they all turned to each other wide-eyed.  
Meanwhile Kol and Isabella made their way to the Mikaelson home. The three siblings must have heard the footsteps because all three of them were waited outside for their arrival. However, the shock shone on all three faces showed that none of them knew of Isabella's arrival.  
"Isa!" Rebekah squealed as she jumped on her best friend and sister. Bella laughed as she wrapped her arms around her.  
"Bex, I've missed you." Bella whispered into her ear. As Rebekah returned the sentiment and pulled away, Elijah approached her next with a small smile. Bella knew why he was hesitant, but she had also missed her older brother. He stopped two feet away from her in case she didn't welcome him. She proved him wrong and closed the distance as she hugged him with all her might.  
"I'm sorry, Isabella. I never meant for her to get in the cross-fire." Elijah muttered.  
"It wasn't your intention or fault. I was angry back then, but I'm not anymore. I've missed you, brother," she told him. They held onto each for a few more seconds before he pulled away as he cleared his throat. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she pulled away as well. She knew who was next and searched for him. As her eyes landed on his form she could feel the pull in her chest tighten. It had been a year since she had seen her husband and her vampire instincts could not handle the separation any longer. She knew his wolf and vampire couldn't either. Unlike the other three she approached him in vampire speed. He had his arms open as he always did for her. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she thought about the reason of her long distance. She knew she could keep a distance but keeping contact through the phone was not the same as physical presence.  
"Niklaus," she breathed out. He didn't say anything as he tightened his hold. The three siblings watched as they pulled their heads back and kissed each other. They looked away not wanting to intrude on their privacy.  
"I've missed you, love." He whispered against her lips as they pulled away. She didn't say anything as she gave him another kiss.  
"And I you," she grinned and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Not the smile he usually used for the doppelgänger and her friends. No. This smile was purely for her and sometimes his siblings. She addressed the other three Mikaelsons, not once giving a backwards glance.  
"If I were you, I'd leave the house for a couple of hours. Niklaus and I have some reacquainting to do." She told them. Immediately the siblings cleared out and Nik pulled her closer to him.  
"You are not leaving this house until I'm thoroughly done with you." He growled out. He leaned down and kissed her before he continued a trail of kisses down her neck.  
"I was hoping you'd say that," she breathed out, as he continued his assault on her neck. He picked her up and had them both in the room he considered _theirs_. He put her down as he closed the door behind him and he locked it as well. As he turned towards her again, she had taken a seat on the edge of the bed. Klaus watched as she looked around their new quarters. When he saw her eyes well up with unshed tears he looked to where her gaze had landed. It was a painting he had done of her from memory. It was from when they had been playing around and she had been backing up as he chased her. Her laughter was the only thing he could remember from the moment. Her eyes filled with happiness and love as they looked back at him. He remembered when he was painting the particular canvas piece she had walked in and her eyes had actually shed tears. He had been concerned thinking she hated it and tried to comfort her but he had been surprised when she kissed him with all her might. She had just said that she loved it. He had even let her do her own stroke on the painting as a way of remembering her in the painting itself. If one were to look closely enough there was a different shade of black for her hair. He remembered that she had apologised for 'ruining' it but he had just kissed her.  
"You still have it? It's been centuries." Her voice was shaky.  
"Of course, I have had it in every house. Usually in my art studio, but I needed something in the room while you weren't here." He answered as he made his way over to her. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

___Feel free to skip this part if you do not want to read something less than pg-13. I'll have a mark where you can start to read once again!___

_Klaus could feel her hands as they ran down his neck to his back and then pulled at his shirt. He growled and pulled away to take it off before he continued their kiss. He pushed her down onto the bed so she could lay down and continued his kisses. He tore her dress and bra off her body and proceeded to throw both sets of clothing on the ground with his shirt. He continued to plant hot kisses between her neck and shoulder as she let out a breathy moan. His hands cupped her breasts and played with her hardened nipples. _  
_"Nik..." she managed to let out as he continued his exploration. He continued to tweak and thumb her nipples as he kissed down her body. Her moans spurred him on. "Fuck," she whimpered as he nipped her gently with his teeth. Klaus took her panties off in one swift movement and continued his trail down her stomach. He stopped his trail of kisses and fingered her teasingly. He watched her eyes shut and mouth open. He knew it's been a long time since they had been together and that she would be extra sensitive due to her lack of release in that time. He watched as she let out a breathy moan of his name as he continued to provide her pleasure. He entered another finger as he curled his fingers inside of her. He looked for her reaction as he tried to find the sweet spot inside her body. He knew he had hit it when her body arched towards his hands and her moan was louder than before. _  
_"Fuck...Nik!" She let out a whimper as he took his fingers out and she watched as he licked the juices off of them. She looked at him pleadingly for the release, but he wasn't done. He quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth. As he entered his tongue inside of her she shrieked at the sensation. Her hands tangled in his hair as she tugged and scraped her nails across them. He added two fingers in as he sucked and twirled his tongue inside of her and she let out a screech of his name. Klaus watched fascinated as his wife came undone before him. He continued his onslaught inside of her as she came down from her high as he licked up her cum. He continued to prepare her with his fingers as he took her higher and higher and right as she was about to come again from the sensitivity of it all, he pulled away. He heard her growl but he held her hips down with his hand before he waited for a few seconds. He then dove right in. He repeated his process, as he let her get to her breaking point before he stopped, and then he continued again. It left her a whimpering and pleading mess but he knew as he brought her to her next orgasm it was gonna be enjoyable for her. No matter what, he'd always make it pleasurable for her._  
_She came loudly as she chanted his name repeatedly and tugged his hair tighter than before. He growled out and the vibrations helped her continue her release a little longer. Once she came down from her high she pulled him back up again and kissed him. She enjoyed the taste of him and her own juices mixed together. She could feel his hard-on against her and worked quickly to get his jeans off. As soon as she had the buttons undone she used her feet to remove his jeans from his body and pushed them off the bed and onto the ground. _  
_Bella could feel him between her legs and used her hand to guide it towards her opening before she nodded at her husband, who entered her without hesitation. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he entered her. He thrust in and out slowly before he sped up. Bella wrapped her arms around him and as he brought her closer to the edge she felt the blood underneath her fingernails as she scraped his back in the heat of the moment. She could feel him inside her in the most beautiful way as Nik watched her reaction she couldn't help but move just slightly and he hit the most sensitive spot into her. She let out a scream of his name and this spurred him on even more. _  
_"Oh my god... fuck... Nik!" She wailed as she hooked her legs around his waist as she pulled him closer to her. _  
_"Isabella... shit." Nik knew he was close and continued to thrust inside of her and then used his hand to tweak and pinch her nipples._  
_"Oh...yes, yes, yes... fuck! Nik!" She bit into her husbands neck as she came around him. Nik came not soon after and as he felt his own fangs protruding, bit into his mark between her neck and shoulder. He continued to thrust into her even after they both came. He knew she was sensitive, more so then ever, and he could feel himself getting hard at the thought of her getting another release. _  
_Bella didn't object as he thrust in and out of her. Slow at first before he built up his speed. She continued to suck blood from his neck as she tried to mark him once more and he did the same. She felt his hands between their bodies and knew it wouldn't take much for her to come and she was proven right when he pinched the most sensitive spot between her legs and made her reach her climax once again. As he felt her tighten around him he felt himself get closer and thrusted into her a couple more times before he came once again. _

**Scene ends... continue reading! **

Nik rolled and laid down besides her as they tried to breath normally. He managed to get his breathing under control and then got up to get a washcloth. He cleaned himself up before he did the same for her. She gave him a small smile in thanks and pulled him down for a small kiss. He threw the towel on the ground besides their clothes and laid down next to her. He pulled her to him and pulled the blanket over them so she could be comfortable.  
"How long since you've fed?" He asked. He had noticed the dark eyes before their earlier activities, but he knew she wouldn't until they had 'reacquainted' themselves.  
"A month and a half, maybe two." She shrugged as if it was nothing but he knew she was in pain. Unlike most vampires, instead of getting angrier or becoming unsettled at any sign of hunger, Isabella felt pain when she went long periods without drinking blood. Klaus sighed as he bit into his wrist and held it out for her. Immediately her fangs let out and she had his wrist in her mouth. She moaned as the rich chocolate like drink touched her tongue. She kept drinking until she felt a small shudder run through her husbands body. She stopped immediately and did the same as he did for her. She had drank enough to weaken Nik and so she bit into her own wrist and held it out for him. He took it and drank from her until he felt fine. She pulled him in for a kiss and she could taste the blood on his fangs. She licked his bottom lip as she kissed him. She felt him move her onto his lap and she straddled him as he continued their kiss.  
They were broken apart when the door slammed open to the main house. They heard the three Mikaelson siblings as they made their way inside the house. Bella sighed and moved off him.  
"Come, it's almost time for dinner. I'm sure we can go for a proper feed tomorrow." He told her. He got up and put on a pair of pants before he turned towards her. She still sat on the bed as she looked at him as she pouted. He gave her a look of confusion.  
"I don't have any clothes. I'm not greeting your siblings naked." She told him.  
"I'll go ask Rebekah," he told her as he put on black sweatshirt. Bella gave him a bright smile before he left. He called for Rebekah and asked for an outfit for Bella. She gave him a pair of black jeans, a red top that went with the black leather jacket she handed to him. She gave him some undergarments that would fit her. Klaus thanked her before he sped back into his own room. He handed his wife the clothes before he turned to pick up the clothes on the ground. He dumped them in a basket inside his bathroom before he came back to where Bella was. She had her clothes on already and looked at him with a small smirk on her face.  
"I have a story that you'll be very interested in." Her eyes held the glint it always got when she talked about anything that involved destruction.  
"I'm sure you do," he told her as he opened the door for her. She walked out and headed towards the living room where the three heartbeats could be heard from. She found Elijah on one of the chairs near the couch, and the two younger siblings had taken the couch. Klaus took a seat across from Elijah and pulled Bella down onto his lap when she made to go sit with Rebekah. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Kol state at her with an amused smirk on his face.  
"Possessive much, brother?" He questioned Klaus in a teasing manner. Klaus didn't dignify the question with an answer and instead chose to kiss the pulse point on Bella's neck.  
"You were saying?" He reminded her of her earlier statement of something he'd be interested in.  
"Oh! Yes! It seems the Cullens are not as happy as they make everyone seems." The others looked at her confused at the unknown name. She rolled her eyes, "the animal-drinking cold one. The one with a doctor in the family."  
"Oh yes, I always assumed they had impeccable control to be able to do that." Elijah responded.  
"I did as well, however, while I was in Forks Washington." At Rebekah's look she explained. "I knew of some _werewolves_ that could change at their will. It was just some shapeshifters." She told them. "Anyways the Cullens were there. So, I enrolled into the high school there to see how they had such good control. Guess what I learned."  
"Get on with it!" Kol rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law.  
"Fine be that way," she glared at him. "The Cullens are dumping each of their lust onto the empath. None of them have the self-control. Carlisle is just a good actor that managed to convince everyone that he has good control and pours his lust onto the empath. Jasper does have potential though. If I can break the Cullens hold on him, he would be a good friend. He was in the war and isn't as prudish as the other Cullens."  
"How did you manage to get close to them?" Rebekah asked the question Bella dreaded. She turned to look at Niklaus who was also curious.  
"Don't get mad," she whispered to Klaus, who shifted slightly. She turned towards the others before she responded. "I pretended to date the mind-reader. He couldn't read my mind, apparently that intrigued him." She heard a growl come from Klaus as soon as she said date. His hands tightened on her waist and she gave him an apologetic look. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she inched closed to him slightly. Elijah cleared him throat and they both looked towards him.  
"Shall we go get dinner?" He asked. The others nodded and got up. Bella gave Klaus one more look before she got up as well. She pulled him to his feet and he continued to hold her to him.  
"Are we going to the Mystic Grill? I still have to get my car from there." Bella told them. The others nodded. Elijah decided to take his car and Rebekah and Kol joined him. Klaus got his own car for Bella and himself.  
On the drive over to the Grill Bella looked at Klaus. She could see he was tense since he had heard what she had said. She moved and rested her hand on his thigh.  
"You know I only love you? I didn't care for him nor did I love him." She informed him. Klaus' tense form relaxed ever so slightly and he took her hand and kissed the back of it as he drove.  
"I know," he responded. "I love you, always and forever." She hid her smile as she looked out the window. As they arrived at the Grill they noticed his siblings had already arrived. As soon as Klaus entered the building he could feel the doppelgänger and her friends stares on him. He just smirked to himself as Bella entered after him. She took his hand not once taking in anyone's reaction before she pulled him towards the other Mikaelsons. He followed her and they took a seat across from Elijah and Kol. Rebekah had pulled a chair and sat in between Kol and Bella. Bella ordered one of the smaller dishes and waited for the others to order. She looked around the place.  
"The aura from before hasn't changed here." She commented.  
"You've been here in the last century?" Rebekah asked surprised.  
"Yes. I came here about a 100 years ago." She stated. Klaus excuses himself as he got up and went to get a drink. She watched him leave before she turned towards Kol who looked at her with an amused smirk.  
"What?" She asked as they all looked at her.  
"How much do you want to bet that Klaus takes a shot and the blonde besides the doppelgänger approaches him in anger? He did lead her on, after all." They spoke quietly so the other supernatural beings wouldn't hear them.  
"I'm not betting on my husbands... besides you know more about these people than me." She rolled her eyes as she watched Klaus. He smirked at her as he got a refill for his drink. Just then a blonde approached him with a flirty smile. Bella sat up straighter as she watched. The blonde put a hand on her husbands arm, which he immediately shook off.  
"Can I help you Caroline?" He asked.  
"Who is that across from Kol?" Bella didn't wait for Klaus to answer instead she decided to join them. She made her way over to her husband continued to lean against the counter with a smirk on his face. As soon as she was within reach his his arm around her waist and held onto her with one hand and the other hand was still wrapped around the drink in his hand.  
"I'm Isabella Mikaelson, you are?" She inquired.  
"I'm Caroline, are you his sister?" Caroline asked as tried to come up with any possible reason as to why he had his arms around her.  
"I'm his wife, blondie." She smirked and continued with a growl, "You wouldn't know that considering you've been flirting with him despite the ring on his finger. Now if I were you I'd step away from my _husband_ before I put a stake through your heart in front of everyone."  
Caroline immediately stepped back, fear clear in her eyes. However, she seemed to remember something as a smirk came back on her face.  
"He flirted with me, I'm only responding." She had a small smirk on her face as if she solved the little dilemma. Bella put a shield around the place so only the supernatural beings would see the scuffle that was about to happen. She wrapped a hand around Caroline's neck and immediately her friends stood up. The Mikaelsons stood as well.  
"Now listen here, _Caroline_, because I won't be as forgiving next time. Stay away from my husband, he flirts. I know that, but he never does anything with those women. It's his personality, but he sure as hell is not going to mind if I snap your neck and burn you alive." She growled out as she tightened her hold around her neck. Bella finally let go when she knew Caroline got the hint. She dropped the younger vampire and turned towards her husband, who watched the whole thing with an amused smile on his face. She took the drink from his hand and dropped the shield as she took a drink. "Was I clear or would you like another warning?" Bella asked the blonde as she got up. Caroline shook her head in fear and left. She filled her human friends in on everything that was said and they looked at Bella shocked. She gave them a mocking wave and then made her way back to Klaus' siblings. Klaus ordered another drink for himself before he joined the group.  
"Isabella, try not to make a spectacle." Elijah warned. "We have no problem with you hurting them, but do it privately next time."  
"Where's the fun in that?" She gave him a pout but anyone who knew her could see the thanks in her eyes. Their food finally arrived and they all ate quietly. It wasn't until around midnight did they leave. It seemed the other supernatural group joined them on the way out. Bella didn't say anything as she threw her keys to Kol.  
"Drive my car back home, Nik and I'll take his car." She told him, but not without a warning. "Don't hurt my car Kol, or I'll personally stake you."  
She didn't say anything after that and allowed Klaus to lead her back to their car. She could see Caroline and her friends in the car. They watched Klaus and her with interest. To see what they'd do. Bella didn't say anything as she made Klaus turn around and pulled him down for a kiss. She felt him respond immediately and wrap his arms around her waist. She stood on her toes as she reached for his hair and pulled slightly. She received a growl in return as she continued to kiss him. Bella pulled away when she heard the car start on and leave the parking space. She could feel Klaus smirk against her lips as they finally left. As he looked down at her eyebrows raised in amusement she looked at him innocently.  
"What?" She questioned as she moved to get into the car. She only heard his laughter as he moved towards the drivers side.  
"I love you," he told her fondly.  
"I love you too." She grinned at him with a small smile as she looked out onto the road ahead.

Review if you like it! i am more than happy if you do!

Other crossovers I've done:

_**The Swan Witch:**_ Kol's only just woken up, and he's intrigued by the witch who has surprisingly befriended his older brother. Maybe she'll let him into her life...


End file.
